


Healing, Meaning

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Engaged Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Han Solo, M/M, not sure how fluffy it is but I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe invite Han over to talk about their engagement.





	Healing, Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



So far, Ben can say that things are going wonderfully. He’s engaged to Poe, also known as perhaps the world’s sweetest man. Progress on the prequel about Kylo’s father is going great. Things like that. Everything seems to be going beautifully, which is...good. More than good, actually. It’s amazing. 

Ben doesn’t know at which point everything turned around and became so wonderful, but he knows he couldn’t be more glad. 

And now they’re having Ben’s father over at their apartment to eat dinner with them, to tell them about the engagement and tell them about the progress of Ben’s prequel. 

Even looking up at Ben over a plate of dinner, Han smiles. “So what’s the news?”

Ben speaks. “Poe and I are engaged.”

Silence. Then Han grins — a genuine grin. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

Ben grins along with Poe. In that moment, he’s perhaps the happiest man on the face of the Earth, because he has Poe. 

It’s after he gets his phone to read them his prequel that he hears Han talking. “...thing is, Ben was healing when he first got there, but I think you really made him better. My boy’s smiling again.” Han’s voice cracks. “It’s amazing. Thank you, Poe.”

”No problem.” A beat. “Ben helped me too.”

”We helped each other,” Ben says, smiling. “Every step of the way.”

And Han smiles back, a little teary-eyed, but happy. “So, kiddo,” he says, “How’s the prequel going?”

And even launching into detail about the prequel, Ben knows that after so many years, he’s finally found where he belongs. 


End file.
